


Anniversary

by Lunaztorta



Series: The Fluff Collection [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glacier ship, Humor, Lava ship, Mountain ship, Multi, Opposite ship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaztorta/pseuds/Lunaztorta
Summary: Cole and Kai decide to prepare a little surprise for their boyfriend Zane.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: The Fluff Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790227
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Anniversary

Cole peeped inside the kitchen to check if Zane was still inside.

“Okay, all clear,” he whispered to his boyfriend.

Kai was right behind him, looking back and forth the small corridor to see if the Master of Ice would come out from one of the other rooms.

“So it looks like. Where are the others?”

“Asked them to have fun at Dareth's karaoke bar tonight. So we can spend a romantic anniversary by ourselves, for once!”

Kai nodded, smiling widely. The Bounty was a fantastic place to live in, not so much when you wanted a little privacy with your boyfriends though. It was indeed rare for the three of them to have the possibility to spend some quality time alone together on the ship. They needed to make that day super special.

After another rapid glance, they hastily entered the kitchen.

“So, here's the plan,” began to explain Cole, going straight for the counter and starting pulling out bowls and kitchen tools. “Since Zane cooks every time for us, this year we will cook for him. We have about three hours to get things done before he comes back from the groceries shop.”

Kai puffed, rolling his eyes. “I know dumb ass, we already discussed the plan like, this entire last week?”

Cole pouted, but didn't bicker back. He was already panicking at the idea of not making it in time, he was itching to get started. “Yeah hothead, as you say. I bake the cake.”

Kai arched an eyebrow. Cole really wasn't the best at cooking in their family, entrusting him with the cake was... risky. “O-o-okay, yeah. Uh, you sure about that?”

Cole was already returning from the fridge, eggs, milk and butter in his large hands. “Well, I love cake. I should be fine,” he pondered. “I mean... you can't do wrong if you love something that much, right?”

Kai gave it a little thought before shrugging. “Guess you're right,” he agreed convinced. “This leaves me with the main course then.” He promptly rolled up the sleeves of his red sweatshirt. “Let's do this.”

Both started working on their tasks, one goal in common: to make Zane happy. And possibly proud. But more importantly happy.

In little less than one hour, one casually dropping by the kitchen could have sworn a hurricane happened in there. That the place first imploded and then exploded. Everywhere was simply hectic and chaotic.

Cole was desperately struggling to open the umpteenth egg without smashing it into the bowl with almost the whole shell reduced to smithereens. He was simply too strong for the task, and midway he just gave up trying to separate the white from the yolk. His clothes were covered in flour, and out of stress he was starting to nibble at the chocolate he was supposed to use for the cake without even noticing it.

Kai, on the other side, was completely at ease at the stove. His clothes were still safe, for he had his “Hot Chef” apron on. He chopped vegetables and all the other ingredients with nonchalance, putting them in the cooking pan like an expert. That would have been fine, if he wasn't to use a new bowl, a new dish, a new fork, a new knife, a new spoon, a new glass, a new pan for every single operation he did. Stuff was just piling up everywhere.

After an hour and a half, Cole eventually put the dough in the oven, little drops of sweat running down his forehead. He couldn't believe it had been that difficult, every time he watched Zane baking it looked so easy! Still nervous, he crouched on the floor to stare second after second how was his dessert doing inside there. He couldn't let it burn!

“Hey babe,” called Kai after twenty minutes or so, catching his attention. “Want to try this out and tell me if it lacks something to you?”

The Master of Fire was handing him over a brand new spoon directly from the drawer full of steamy and colourful veggies. Cole happily grinned. Just by the look of it, the food was already mouthwatering. He blew a few times before putting it into his mouth.

The Master of Earth's face morphed from ecstatic happiness to painful terror in a split second. He jumped up from his position, mouth ablaze. The food was so spicy he instantly had tears in his eyes and he started sweating all over again, his body on fire. He felt the spice all the way up to his nose, it was simply overwhelming. He almost chocked and started coughing, letting go of the spoon that fell on the floor.

Kai watched flabbergasted, as Cole retrieved the milk and started to drink it directly from the container in great gulps. He was still watching when he recovered, very offended. “What the fuck dude, I didn't even do it that spicy bro.”

“Not that... spicy...?” Cole breathed out, after finishing all of the milk and still feeling the painful sting on his tongue. “Are you kidding me? You can't eat that!”

Kai glared at him, pulled out a new fork (for the spoons were finished) and took a mouthful of veggies eating them as if nothing was wrong. “See? Not that spicy!”

Now it was Cole who was dumbstruck. In the name of the First Spinjitzu Master, how could someone eat something that hot? “Maybe, and I say MAYBE, not everyone can handle that spiciness, Kai!”

They were about to bicker and argue, but a certain smell filled the room. Cole recognized immediately the scent, for it was one of his favourites one. Freshly baked cake. Kai smelled it too, for he put a hold to their discussion and helped Cole to take out the dessert. Kai knew that if he let his boyfriend do it, he would end up with at least a burned hand. Cole had more than one incident with almost every tool of the kitchen.

Kai put the baking tin on the counter and both boys stared at... the thing. It wasn't burned, at least the colour and the smell were almost correct. Cole somehow had the courage to slightly touch it. It was pretty hard, it didn't look like a cake at all, but more like a giant crumpled ugly cookie.

After two hours, Zane returned home, eager to start cooking for his beloved boyfriends for their anniversary. Thanks to his amazing organizing skills, he managed to gain one extra hour he could use to put some more effort on the frosting of the cake.

“And you call that thing a cake? At least my food looks edible.”

Zane arched an eyebrow, picking up Kai's voice coming from the kitchen. A loud gasp followed and then he could hear Cole's voice too.

“It might look good, but you can't even eat that!”

Zane shook his head in confusion. What was happening? What were they talking about? The Master of Ice reached the kitchen and stopped by the door frame. His eyes widened as he took in the whole scene. Cole and Kai were squabbling by the counter and didn't notice him yet. Not even in their fiercest fights Zane ever witnessed such a wrecked battleground like their kitchen in that very moment. He immediately spotted the dessert, and then had a look towards the stove, were a jar of spice laid completely empty nearby.

Zane facepalmed.

Under his metallic hand, he was smiling though. He felt his power source buzzing with a bit more intensity. He felt his electronics heating a little up, putting at work his cooling system. He felt so incredibly, stupidly happy. He looked up again, his blue eyes super bright, his boys still unaware of his presence.

“Not my fault if you can't handle all this hotness!”

Cole stuttered, and Zane's smile widened, for that statement could've been applied both to the food and to the Fire Ninja.

It was only when he reached the stove with a fork that Kai noticed Zane's presence. His face went pale as he leaped forward beyond Cole. The Black Ninja at first didn't understand and whipped around confused, but his eyes shrank in fear too as he saw Zane put some vegetables into his mouth.

Both were too late to prevent it, and both were watching agape as Zane slowly munched down the food with half lidded eyes, apparently... enjoying it? They didn't dare to breathe, nor to move. They were just waiting for the inevitable.

“This is delicious, Kai,” Zane stated opening his eyes. The Master of Fire couldn't even tell when his boyfriend got so near him, slipping a hand behind his nape to pull him into a kiss. He could taste the hotness of his spices making a beautiful contrast with his cool metallic tongue. As Zane broke the kiss, Kai felt his cheeks burning, for sure flushed a bright, flaming red.

Zane started to move towards the counter, but Cole immediately placed himself between his boyfriend and the... thing. He was about to say something, chest already rising as he took in a deep breath. The Titanium Ninja simply locked eyes with him, the most gentle and loving smile on his lips. A mute communication passed between them, and Cole's chest fell, as he took a little step to the side to let him pass, hands opening and closing in fists.

The Nindroid took a piece off the cake and brought it to his mouth. He let the scent fill his sensors before taking a bite. He could feel Cole holding his breath, and he couldn't help but chuckle before focussing at the task at hand. Zane let himself being drowned into that tasting experience. He smiled anew when he finished, looking again at the Black Ninja in those marvellous eyes. “I can feel the love, Cole” he gently whispered.

Cole's eyes watered again, for a very different reason now. He was a little more ready as Zane reached for his lips, for he leaned in to meet him halfway. During their kiss, Cole could taste the chocolate, curiously mixing with the spice creating a whole new flavour that he liked very much. As they departed, Cole let out a brief sigh, smiling.

Zane smiled back, lacing fingers with him. He stretched out the other hand, which Kai took right away, entwining their fingers as well. Cole and Kai shared a smile, before reaching out for each other with their free hands.

“Thank you, my beloved,” murmured Zane, happiness all written over his face. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I'm so sorry for not posting that much, but I'm alive I promise.  
> Just... life, you know? 😅


End file.
